


'It's Fun.'

by m_s_b



Series: 30 Day Winter Challenge [17]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 2000 AU, Alternate Universe - College/University, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 18:33:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1357669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_s_b/pseuds/m_s_b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘Stop complaining, Sebastian,’ Jim glared at his friend over his shoulder, ‘It’s fun.’</p><p><i>Which part of this is fun?</i> Seb snarked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	'It's Fun.'

**Author's Note:**

> 2000AU drabble; prompt: shoveling snow

‘Stop complaining, Sebastian,’ Jim glared at his friend over his shoulder, ‘It’s fun.’

 _Which part of this is fun?_ Seb snarked, _Standing in knees-deep snow or working with a shovel? Or maybe there is something else I’m missing?_

‘No need to be sarcastic,’ Jim rolled his eyes; Seb mumbled something to himself in reply.

Just like last year, Jim was staying at Sebastian’s place for Christmas. To everyone’s surprise, it started snowing heavily during the night and, by the morning, they were snowed in. And the only way to regain the connection with the outside world was to shovel it with their own hands.

Stevens the butler was too old to shovel snow from the driveway and Anthony, Morans’ gardner, was staying with his daughter for winter. So, with a heavy sigh, Sebastian put on his winter boots, grabbed a shovel and went outside; despite his and his mother’s pleas, Jim followed him.

Together - with Seb doing most of the work - they somehow managed to clean the driveway. The blond, his face red from exertion, sighed heavily. James was chatting happily, shoveling small amounts of snow. His face was also flushed, but with excitement and cold rather than effort.

‘We deserve a big mug of hot chocolate each,’ he stated, dragging his shovel behind him as they walked back to the house. Sebastian only smiled; with Jim even shoveling snow was fun.


End file.
